Doctor Mew
by TheOnComingStorm40
Summary: The Doctor is taking River, Amy, and Rory on an adventure, but when their all turned into cats plans are changed. They crashed in the middle of Fireclan's territory and some cats aren't happy about it.
1. Crash

Chapter 1

The Doctor raced around the Tardis console, and pushed the stabilizers on. Amy, Rory, and River were going on an adventure; the Doctor didn't want his family getting hurt during the ride. Especially River, she was five months pregnant. All of a sudden, the Tardis jerked to one side, almost making everyone fall over. The Doctor looked at the screen "what's going on?" Amy yelled holding on to the rail "I don't know, but something is making us land" he yelled pushing some buttons, River was helping him. The Tardis landed with a crash, sending everyone (but River who was holding on the the rail) to the ground. A bright light flashed thought the Tardis, the Doctor opened his eyes, the Tardis seemed bigger then usual. He turned his head to see a ginger cat next to a sandy brown cat, near him was a golden tabby cat. He looked at himself, he was a brown tom, they've been turned into cats. The Doctor got up and racced to the golden tabby "River?" he said "yes?" she said "are you ok?" he asked "other then being turned into a cat i'm fine" she said sitting up. The Doctor saw Amy and Rory get up from the ground "what happened?" Rory asked "we were turned into cats stupid face" Amy said "yeah I got that, but what made us turn into cats?" Rory asked trotting to the Doctor and River "good question" the Doctor said.


	2. Meeting

Chapter 2

Spottedstar POV

I laid by the prey pile with my mate Greyfoot, as I ate a rabbit, I saw something blue flash in the sky, then crash somewhere in our territory "what was that?!" I asked my mate as I jumped up "Don't know, maybe we should send a patrol to see what it was" he said "good idea, Rosepetal!" I said. The deputy and my best friend looked up from her sunning spot "what?" she said "I'm a taking a patrol out, you're in charge while I'm gone" I said "ok" she said "Greyfoot, Aprilwind, and Oceanbird come with me" I said "can I come?" one of my kits Patchkit asked coming up to me "no, maybe when your older" I said "but Spottedstar you say that all the time!" she huffed "come here kits" my mother Cinderheart said "I got a story to tell you" she added "oh how about you tell us about the great war between Starclan and the Dark forest!" Redkit said as he, his brother and his sister ran to her. I gave Cinderheart a grateful look as I padded out of the camp, we walked a while then we ran into the hunting patrol, that had Oakheart, Dovewing, and Honeydew "we heard something crash over there, we were just head to it" Dovewing said "if it's a trespasser, I'll tear their neck apart" Oakheart growled clawing the ground "let's go" I said heading to the meadow, where Dovewing had said she heard it. As soon we entered the meadow we saw what a had crashed, a big blue box "how did this get here?" Oakheart asked just then a brown tom, a golden tabby she-cat, a ginger she-cat, and a dusty brown tom exited the box "oh hello" said the brown tom


	3. Introducing

Chapter 3

The Doctor exited out of the Tardis with River, Amy, and Rory following him. The outside scene had greeted them with more cats "oh hello" he said "who are you?" a brown tabby growled clawing the ground "I' m the Doctor and this is my wife River Song and her parents Amy and Rory Pond" The Doctor said. The other cats gave him a strange look "are you kitty-pets?" a pretty calico asked "what's a Kitty-pet?" the Doctor asked "a kitty-pet is a cat that lives with house folk" she answered "you mean humans?" the Doctor asked. Another strange look, "Oh I'm Spottedstar by the way, I'm the leader of Fireclan this is my mate Greyfoot, and these cats are Oakheart, Dovewing, Honeydew, Oceanbird, and Aprilwind" the calico said "nice to meet you" the Doctor said "Spottedstar you should be casing them off the territory not greeting them, like you know them" the brown tabby called Oakheart growled "well if you just crashed in your blue box, you going to want someone be nice to you" Spottedstar said "it called the Tardis, not a blue box" the Doctor said "would you like to come to our camp and rest?" Spottedstar asked "yes thank you" River said "follow me then" Spottedstar said and lead the way to her camp. Half way their she turned to the group behind her "Oakheart, Dovewind, and Honeydew you can carry on with your hunting patrol" Spottedstar said. Oakheart shot the Doctor, River, Amy, and Rory an angry look as he passed them "Oceanbird, Aprilwind can you go back to the camp and let Rosepetal know that we're coming back with more cats" Spottedstar said


	4. Tour and something wrong

Chapter 4

Spottedstar's POV

As soon as we entered the camp Rosepetal raced to me "are you crazy, they could be spies from other clans" she hissed "they can't be they don't even know what a Kitty-pet is" I said "they could be rogues" Rosepetal said "what in Starclan's name would a Rogue be doing in the meadow, in the middle of Fireclan? And rogues know better than to cross the border, Oakheart is always on lookout" I said "good point" Rosepetal said. I turned to the group behind me "you're welcome to explore, just don't go out of the camp, I don't want anyone lost" I said "I'll show you around" I said and lead the way to the Nursery this is the nursery, were the she-cats with kits stay in till they kits get a mentor" I said pointing my tail at a rock with a hole in the front. I lead them to a tree "this is the high-tree, it's also my den" I said pointing up to a hole in the tree where my nest is, I lead them to a rock across from my den "this is the Warrior's den it goes under ground, and next to here is the Apprentice's den" I said and lead them to another rock "this is the elder's den" I said "hello? Spottedstar is that you?" Lionblaze said poking his head out the hole "who are these cats?" he asked "these are some cats that are going to stay here, this is River Song, Amy and Rory Pond, and The Doctor" I introduced them " guys this is my father Lionblaze" I said "Spottedstar!" Whitekit ran to me "Redkit and Patchkit are fighting and you know Redkit can't fight" Whitekit breathed. I rolled my eyes "kits" I mumbled and went over to Patchkit and Redkit "guys stop fighting" I said "she started it, she said I would have to become a medicine cat because I'm too weak to fight and I don't want to train with cranky old Jayfeather" Redkit said "Patchkit is that true?" I asked "mom you know he's too weak to become an apprentice" Patchkit said "he can grow stronger you know" I said "now let's continue the tour" I said and pointed to another rock "that's the medicine cat's den" I said. Just then Jayfeather walked out and bumped into River "hey watch it" she hissed "sorry I thought you knew" Jayfeather said "he's blind" I said "oh sorry I snapped at you" River said "you are welcome to stay as long as you like" I said "we aren't staying long hopefully" the Doctor said.I ran to her tree and jumped on the nearest branch and went to the branch in front of the hole "let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey , gather her beneath the high-tree for a clan meeting"Isaid. Cats gathered under the tree, so the Doctor, River, Amy, and Rory joined the group "we have visitors from a faraway place, please treat them like another Fireclan cat, their names are The Doctor, River Song, Rory and Amy Pond" I said and all cats heads were turned to the Doctor's group. Some of them were welcoming, some of them were questioning, but one cat stared at them with anger in his eyes. Oakheart, The Doctor didn't like that cat, there was something wrong, something very wrong with that cat.


	5. Questions and Answers

Chapter 5

The Doctor walked up to Spottedstar (who was laying in the sun with her mate) "Spottedstar, can I ask you something?" he asked "sure" she said "what's wrong with Oakheart?" he asked "many things" Spottedstar scuffed "no, there's something evil about him, I can see it in his eyes" The Doctor said. Spottedstar held back on the answer, than she sighed "alright I'll tell you, I and he were friends for a while and I guess he sort of had a huge crush on me, because when I told him I was going to be mates with Greyfoot he attacked me and I fought back, did you see that scar on his face?" She said "yes, is that the scar you gave him" the Doctor asked "yes" Spottedstar sighed "if you want more, go to Aprilwind, that is his mother" Spottedstar nodded to the she-cat talking to River. The Doctor thanked her and trotted over to Aprilwind and River "excuse me for a second, Aprilwind I need to talk to you" he said and took Aprilwind far from earshot "I need to ask you about Oakheart" he said "ok" she said "what was he like when he was a… kit?" he asked "he was the most innocent kit ever, he could even hurt a butterfly. He would play with the other kits like a normal one" she answered "who was his mentor?" he asked her "Sandstorm after she took him as her apprentice, you never would see him for long because she would train him almost all day" Aprilwind said and pointed her tail at a sandy ginger she-cat "thank you" the Doctor said and he got up to leave "oh Doctor" Aprilwind called "what?" asked "Oakheart isn't my kit, a she-cat from shadow clan gave him to me" she said "what was her name?" The Doctor asked "Darkflower" she said and went back to River. The Doctor padded over to the elder's den "Sandstorm?" he said "yes?" the she-cats said turning to him " I would like to talk to you about Oakheart, what was he like as an apprentice?" he asked "oh he was a sweetie, he worked hard all day long, and did every move right, one day I told him that the whole of Shadowclan can go against him and he would win" she said lost in memoires "he was the last cat to get his warrior name before Firestar died" Sandstorm looked sad "Firestar? Is this clan named after him?" he asked "yes, Spottedstar changed Thunderclan into Fireclan as soon she was made leader" Sandstorm said proudly "thanks Sandstorm" the Doctor said and padded away.


	6. Meeting and Darkflower

Chapter 6

The next day the Doctor decided to go see Darkflower, so he woke up early in the morning and sneaked out of the camp and headed to the woods. The Doctor stopped to realize that he didn't know where Shadowclan was, just then a black tabby tom jumped out at him "oh sorry, I thought you were someone else" he said "who are you?" the Doctor asked "you must be new, I'm Sniper, I was looking for Spottedheart" he said "I'm the Doctor, whose Spottedheart?" he asked "my friend who lives in Thunderclan, she's a pretty calico with blue eyes" he said "oh you mean Spottedstar, she's not up yet" the Doctor said "she was made leader wow!" Sniper said "you must know her well" The Doctor said "yeah, I've known her since her best friend Redkit died" he said "do you know where Shadowclan territory is?" he asked "yeah, follow me" Sniper said. After a while the Doctor started to think they were lost "so why do you want to go to Shadowclan?" Sniper asked "I need to ask a cat called Darkflower a question" the Doctor said. Sniper stopped and stared at him "have you lost your mind?! She'll kill you on spot before you can say hi, my name is the Doctor please don't hurt me, she's as bad as Oakheart" Sniper said "that's what I want to ask her about, Oakheart he's a bit like her" the Doctor said " yes but they're not in the same clan, thank Starclan, think if they were together in the same clan, they would bring the Dark forest back" Sniper shivered "what happened during the great war between Starclan and the Dark forest?" the Doctor said "the Dark Forest would go into cat's dreams and train them in their sleep to be killers, then Starclan divided and Jayfeather got them back together so they could fight the war with us. We lot , many great cats and Starclan cats" Sniper said as he began walking again "I've been in a great war too, it was called the Time War" The Doctor said looking at the ground "what happened?" Sniper asked "I lost all of my kind, I lost my home, I lost my family. It hurt so much to know that I'm the last of my kind, it hurts to think that I've hurt so many people" the Doctor said "you're all lone?' what about those cats you were with yesterday?" Sniper asked "I saw you while I was hunting" he explained "oh the two only travel with me, their no were near my kind, my wife she's only half Time-Lord" the Doctor "well we're here" Sniper said as he stopped in front of a forest that was filled with shadows "this is where I leave you, good luck" Sniper said "thanks" The Doctor said and entered the territory. As he walked he could hear a few animal noises, then out of the blue all the wind was pushed out of the Doctor as he he hit the ground, the Doctor could feel the paw and claws on his neck 'what are you doing on Shadowclan territory?" a growl said. The Doctor's vision focused and he saw a dark tabby she-cat above him holding him down with one strong paw 'I'm looking for Darkflower" he said "what do you want from her?" the she-cat growled "to ask her a question about Oakheart" he said. The weight on his neck was took off as the she-cat let him up "what do you want to know?" she hissed. The Doctor got up and looked at her "why did you give Oakheart to Aprilwind?" he asked "how did you find that out" Darkflower growled as she jumped up with her claws out. The Doctor gulped "I found out when umm… Oakheart told me" he said "what, how did he find out?" Darkflower asked herself "I had to give him to Aprilwind because I didn't want to little runt, I want a kit that I can be proud of, a cat that can bring back the Dark forest" Darkflower said "you better run off to your smelly clan before I kill you" she growled. The Doctor sprang up and raced out of the forest and ran back into the welcoming forest of Fireclan.


	7. Comfy

Chapter 7

The Doctor had almost figured out what made them crash and turn into cats when, he saw Sniper talking to Spottedstar. Then Sniper turned and ran from her, the Doctor could see the tears on his face, Spottedstar ran after him. The Doctor padded over to the nursery almost shocked to see River there sunning with the other she-cats that were expecting "how are you feeling?" he asked "I tried to sleep in the warrior's den, but the bedding was not comfy, so I went over to the nursery to explore and thankfully these cats let me sleep in one of the extra beds" she said "I'm glad your comfy" the Doctor smiled as he laid next to her "I nearly figured out why we crashed here" he said "really why?" she said "I think it has something to do with a place called the Dark forest" he said. Eyes were turned to him, and nearby hisses could be heard, Amy trotted over to him "when two are done chatting, I would like to tell you something" Amy said "oh god please don't let it be another Time-Lord baby" The Doctor sighed 'no, Dovewing and Honeydew are going to take me and Rory on a small hunting patrol to teach us how to hunt" she laughed "would you like to join?" she asked "sure, whose going to teach us?" the Doctor asked "I will be and Doctor, River has to stay here with the other queens" Oceanbird said as she padded to him "sorry" he said to River "it's ok, I feel rather comfy here I really don't want to move" River said. The Doctor turned and followed Amy, Rory, Oceanbird, Honeydew, and Dovewing.


	8. touble with Shadowclan

Chapter 8

The Doctor returned with the hunting patorl, to notice something. The Nursery outside was empty "maybe she went inside" he thought and padded to the rock. When he got there, he poked his head though the hole ans saw that no one was in there either "oh Doctor!" avoice said making him jump, he spun around to see Oceanbird "I meant to tell you, Aprilwind was taking the queens out for a walk, maybe River went with them" she said "where was she going?" he asked "to the meadow, with the small pond" she said as she pointed her tail to a gathering of trees not far from the camp "thanks" he said and trotted off to the meadow. When he got there, he saw River with the other cats, surround by other cats "get away from her!" he growled as he saw a blue she-cat sneak up behind River. He ran to the she-cat and pinned her down "get off our territory, you flea bags!" Aprilwind said. The Doctor could see Darkflower in the group "oh come just one peice of prey" teased a pale yellow she-cat "no! i said now get off out territory and leave us alone!" Aprilwind growled "come on guys let's see if we can get into Moonstar's territory and get some prey" Darkflower said "all the cats there are weak" she said "so we have a better advenge with them" she added. The cats growled, stared at them and raced off, the cat under the Doctor's paw was strugling to get up. So he lifted his paw and let her go "are you ok?' he asked River "i'm fine" she said "we have to tell Spottedstar, what's going on!" Aprilwind said "she hasn't got back yet, she ran off casing a cat called Sniper" the Doctor said "ok, i'll find her" Apirlwind said and rushed off. The Doctor took the queens back to the camp, Amy and Rory raced to them "where have you been, we been looking everywhere for you" Amy asked "I went to find River, and we ran into trouble" the Doctor said "what else is new?!" Amy said. The Doctor saw Spottedstar walk in with Aprilwind (who was holding one kit), and another cat that the Doctor didn't know (who was also carring another kit), the she-cat that had followed them in look tired and beat up. As soon she entered the camp, she fell to the ground "smeone get Jayfeather quick!" Oceanbird said running to the she-cat "who is she?" Oceanbird asked "Sniper's mother Sunny, and these are her kits Jet and Sarah" Spottedstar said as she put a black kit down. Jayfeather ran over to Sunny and looked her over "what happened to her?" he asked "she was abused by her owner, so I brought her here" Spottedstar said "where's Sniper? is he joining?" Greyfoot asked. Spottedstar looked down at the ground "no, he's staying at Barkfoot and Rockfoot's barn for now" Spottedstar said.


End file.
